Little sisters,Can't live with'em or without'em
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: For weeks the boys have been trying to impress the gals, unfortunatly their annoying little sisters have been getting into their stuff. Can the boys try and suceed in impressing the girls while keeping their bratty sisters pre-occupied. Pairing all duh.


**Okay I got this idea from Greenie! Thankies! It about the boys complaining about their little sisters that get into everything. Skittles basicly blows up Brainy's Lab constantly, Rochel acts too much like a curious kitten and is usually in that Cat gets chased by dog thing with Timberwolf. Stella as usual is a little girl getting out of her toddler phase who always scatters Cosmic boy's stuff. Ayla always tells Garth's embaressing secrets. Geez, this girls are always causing trouble especailly around the boys' GFs. LOL. Also Brainy and Kit's diolog in the first half is part of my picture on Deviant Art called Eye candy. Really funny. I was laughing while do this. Well got to jet!**

**-LadyProtecta Out!**

* * *

Brainiac5.1 worked aimlessly to get this right. A little bit of flour, some sugar and oh water! Yea. Then chop up the apples and add some cinnamon. The handsome green skinned human wanted to impress his girlfriend, Shrinking Violet, who had been teasing him about his bad habits of cooking. Sure he was a 12th level intelligence being yet he was 1st level in cooking. So he asked his fellow teammate, Brin to barrow one of his cookbooks to learn. He spent days, locked up in his lab, forcing his younger siblings, Anita and Andrew to keep Salu away from the lab. When she got suspicious, he would run out and telling her nothing was wrong and started flirting with her to get her off the idea of walking into the lab. Then with a passionate kiss, much to his brother's disgusted looks of the idea of kissing and his sister's little squealing of joy, he would send his favorite Imskan on her way.

He was going to get it right. He just knew it.

His little sister, Anita Yang Connel Digsby Dox aka Skittles wondered in.

"Yo Bro!" she called. Querl just waved. Seeing that he was way too busy, Skittles skipped around his lab, giggling as she peered into the different tubes of chemicals. "Oooh…" she gasped as she picked up one glasses and poured it into another tube.

**:Kaboom!:**

Brainy turned around to see his chemistry set on fire. Skittles looked at him innocently as if she didn't know what just happened. Brainy glared at her as he reached for the cinnamon.

"Skittles how many times have I told you not to mess with my stuff?" he demanded.

"Uh…" Skittles looked at what he was doing.

"28 times!"

"Er…"

"You better knock it off before I put safety lock, Sis!"

"Uh… brother um what are you putting in the apple pie?"

"Uh cinnamon?"

"NO YOU'RE PUTTIG IN PARMESAN CHEESE AND FOOT POWDER! THAT'S CHAM'S PARMESAN CHEESE FOOT POWDER!"

Brainy looked at the seasoning. His eyes widened as his face went red. He turned to look at Skittles who had a streak of green on her face as she put out the fire.

"I need water… and maybe I should avoid pie," she said as she began to sway. Brainy grabbed her and ran for the Mess Hall. He handed her a cup of water and she quickly chugged it down letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Sorry bro, I know, I know, I'm a 7th level intellect being and I shouldn't get into things of my 12th level intelligence older brother. But I have an attention span of 40 - hey! Oooh I smell something!" squeaked Skittles and before she could move, an explosion swung the kitchen door open and snow-white smoke blew out. Skittles yelped and hopped into Brainy's arms.

A blur of creamy white shot out from the smoke and landed on one of the table. It was a small cat like figure with sharp pointed ears flickering and her tail swaying from left to right. She blinked her cat like eyes as she shook off the flour dust on her fur. The fur went from white to dusty gray and her white hair revealed white, orange, and black. She wore red dress and a golden belt.

"YO Rochel!" said Skittles, a little stunned and still clinging to her brother.

"Ellooooo!" said the young cat girl.

"ROCHEL LONDO!" A werewolf man leaped out and growled at the cat. His fur was covered with flour too. He lunged at the girl as she dodged him.

"Cats always land on their feet, Timber wolf, dear brother, must I mention I'm more faster," hissed Rochel.

Timber Wolf glared at her as she ran out the door on all fours.

"Wow, Brin, what is this, a dog chase cat thing?" teased Skittles, her own older brother snickered.

"Looks like you were in a bit of trouble with your sister as well, Querl," said Brin as Brainy threw a towel in his face.

"Ah, yes, little miss dating expert blew up my chemistry set and LAB TABLE, AGAIN!" Brainy glared at his sister.

"Yea and because you added Cham's parmesan cheese foot powder to the apple pie, I am sooooo not going near a pie again!" Skittles snarled.

"You added foot powder?" Timber wolf's eyebrow arched up.

"Chameleon Boy left his foot powder in my lab," Brainy said, blandly, "What happened in there?"

"Rochel was assisting me in baking a cake for Tito's half birthday. Tinya says that every birthday counts even half birthdays. I was trying to impress her with an 7 layer cake but Kitty who ran out, spill the flour after playing with the blender." He and Brainy had the same expression on their faces as the looked at Skittles.

"Little sisters always get into your stuff till they're like 15," Brainy grumbled.

"Yep," Brin nodded.

"Oh brother," Skittles stuck out her tongue.

"Hey! Kit! We're going shopping with the Legion girls! Come on!" Rochel poked her head through the door.

"Great…" Skittles said weakly.

* * *

A girl with a black and white outfit walked in with a slouching girl with black and violet hair behind her.

"Hey sweetie," she said, pinching her favorite puppy's cheek. She kissed him and they started to make out as the others looked at them grossly. Vi sheepishly walked over to Brainy and examined the dough and flour on his clothes. She giggled and snorted, making him blush.

"I see that you were baking again, Mr. Cooking expert," She scooped up some dough from his shirt with her finger, making his body tremble. She tasted it and made a sort of funny face.

"Try again, Hot shot," She kissed his cheek and blushed.

"You missed," he said, his puppy dog eyes twinkled with glee as he played with her hair.

"Missed what?"

"Missed the target!" he grabbed her by the shoulders bashfully and pulled her in. Her heart began to race as he wrapped his arms around her body. They kissed for at least five minutes till they took notice of Anita, Rochel and Tito; Phantom Girl's paralyzed little brother.

Skittles giggled as her siblings broke away from each other and Vi elbowed Tinya, forcing her to brake up her make out with Brin.

"Ewwww not again!" screamed Tito, slapping his forehead. Rochel hurled into the nearest trashcan. Skittles rolled her eyes.

"Oooh they have a sale at Wolamo!" screamed Tinya as she started hopping around Brin's kitty cat sister.

"You're scary," said Tito as the other boys laughed.

"And you're a nitwit," snapped Tinya.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"SHAD UP!" screamed Skittles as she kicked a table, flipping it over.

"Skittles, calm down," Brainy yelled. God dealing with a kid sister with the powers over nature was tough cause with her temper tantrums; she could destroy anything in the galaxy.

"We might as well join them," said Garth as he walked in, carrying Ayla on his shoulders followed by Cosmic Boy who was chasing his sister Stella. Bouncing Boy came in with Amanda, his cousin. Their girls came in wearing casual clothing.

"Uh guys, why aren't you changed?" asked Luornu.

"Uh…I'm going in this," Vi said, blandly.

"Oh no you're not, girls take her hostage and her little sister too!" yelled Phantom Girl as she dragged Vi out the door.

"Wonderful…" grumbled Skittles as she followed them.

"Uh… Brainy, did Skittles set your chemistry set on fire again?" asked Lightning Lad. Brainy sat down and let his head drop on the table.

"Yes… the little brat did that, now I need to get a new one plus new ingredients for that apple pie I'm making," his voice muffled into the table.

"Same here. Rochel wrecked the cake I was making for Tito's half birthday," mumbled Timber Wolf.

"Stella threw around the papers and files yesterday. Ugh… sisters… you can't live with them," Said Cosmic Boy.

"Can't live without them," added Brainy, Lightning Lad and Timber Wolf.

"Hey!" said Ayla, frowning.

"We meant Skittles, Stella and Rochel, A," said Garth.

"Oh."


End file.
